


过去的和昨天结束的切尔西

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: Septenary [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: "We came here together 7 years ago, we have won 6 trophies. It has been amazing on and off the pitch for me. I can only wish him the best because he is a very good friend of mine."





	过去的和昨天结束的切尔西

**2012** **年夏**

**_“My closet was free and I said I go there, next to AZPI......my man, my man.”_ **

 

“……你想坐在哪里？”                                                                                                            

有两个球丢在门口，阿扎尔忍不住伸出脚勾过来。德罗巴的离开始料未及，其余储物柜上的名字响亮又遥远。

除了那一个。

有两三句你好再见，四五次从自己脚下断球，八九次被自己过掉的交情。

“塞萨尔旁边吧。”

 

 

 

**2012-13 PL 35 Manchester United      0–1  Chelsea**

**_“He’s the best right back. He’s the best translator. Ha, my best friend!”_ **

 

阿兹皮利奎塔有点腼腆地问，“你看到我的训练服了吗？”

这是来到切尔西的第一年，他感觉自己还没有在老特拉福德把衣服随便搞丢的资格。

好几个队友摇摇头，有人低头看了看自己领口的数字。客场更衣室没有储物柜，大家的衣服有点混乱地挂在墙上，堆在椅子上，或者丢在地上。曼联的球员通道不在长边中央而是在球场一角，奥斯卡甚至善良地跑到外面看看有没有落在赛后回来的路上。阿兹皮利奎塔一向是队里最听话的小孩，不管是听教练的话，队长的话还是副队长的话。兰帕德甩了甩毛巾，换上拖鞋去洗澡，很随意地说没事，不用找了，和后勤人员说一声再弄件新的。

然后阿扎尔就穿着有点宽松的数字28大摇大摆地走进来——也没有很大摇大摆，毕竟处于小腿拉伤的恢复期。

“你的衣服呢？”

“我也不知道，某个角落吧大概……啊！在这里！”

“你什么时候拿了我的？”

“赛前热身的时候，我又不能上场，还不能随便找点别的乐趣。”

阿兹皮利奎塔不太能理解这是什么乐趣，但他也挺高兴这是个乐趣。

“你生气了吗？我最好的右后卫，最好的翻译，最好的英语老师，最好的兄弟，最好的朋友？”阿扎尔坐下，又仰起头看着他。

阿兹皮利奎塔笑得很诚实，“没有。”

特里悄悄翻了个白眼。

从曼彻斯特到伦敦的路上永远可以经历所有种类的天气。比补时还短的片刻，晚霞落日无缘无故地切换到站在雨里一动不动的绵羊。比英格兰的天气更莫名其妙的是有些故事的起始页，连在一起的座位和挨在一起房子，究竟如何切换到勾在一起的手指和贴在一起的嘴唇。

深夜里潜滋暗长的植物，没有人听到过抽芽的声音，没有人看到过新叶抖动，没有人嗅到过花苞迸裂。只是太阳出来之后一切都一样又已经不一样。刚刚过去的英格兰的冬天黑夜足够漫长。

现在已经五月了，晚上九点钟看起来像太阳躲起来的午后，永无止境的白昼让人相信世界上的一切都会持续而稳定的向未来延伸。

 

 

 

**2013-14 PL 17 Arsenal 0–0  Chelsea**

**_Juan Mata: “He (Cesar Azpilicueta) speaks French better than his Spanish.”_ **

 

托雷斯拎着一瓶白葡萄酒。

马塔提着他自己做的点心。

阿扎尔穿着围裙打开门。

“哇哦！”

圣诞大餐的主厨快乐地挥舞着勺子，“我就说应该让我来开门，要的就是这种反应！”

阿兹皮利奎塔眼神无奈嘴角带笑点点头。

大厨快速冲回灶台——比他回防的速度快不少，“我在里尔的时候参加过一档节目，现学现做烤披萨，餐厅经理甚至想让我立刻退役，当天晚上就去上班。”

“我看过那个，你穿着裸体围裙。”马塔从阿兹皮利奎塔手里接过高脚杯，波尔多红酒，阿扎尔的首选。

“纠正！那不是裸体围裙，只是印着裸体的围裙。剧透预警！今天晚上或许有人会看到真的裸体围裙。”

橄榄油倒进巨大的碗里，还没有加热的土豆碎块，洋葱和抱子甘蓝混合在一起散发出清香。

所有人爆发出一阵大笑。

“我也看了你们三个的节目。相信我，Nino，你的厨艺水平比塞萨尔好不止一点。”

阿扎尔抽出四把餐刀。

阿兹皮利奎塔举起双手表示心服口服立即投降。

“胡安，说好的圣诞礼物食谱呢？”他取出干净的碟子，放在阿扎尔手边。

“别提了，胡安当时就没想出来给我送什么，事后干脆彻底忘记了。”托雷斯重重地叹了口气，也跟着凑到厨房。阿扎尔的烹饪技巧和他的盘带变向一样赏心悦目。“有什么感想吗艾登，和一群西班牙人过圣诞。”

阿扎尔还没开口，马塔乐呵呵地插嘴，“那要先问问塞萨尔一年到头参加比利时特色烤肉聚餐有什么体会。”

节日总是令人快乐的。

然而新年之后，马塔就离开了。更能治行逼抢战术的球员，中场足够厚实的板凳，曼联漂亮的报价和实际的空缺。临行前他真的送了一本食谱给阿兹皮利奎塔。

阿扎尔笑着抢过来，“我会做的比这本书上的还要多。”

“我是认真的。”

“那我也会认真研读，认真练习，认真照顾好不会做饭的西班牙小孩。”

 

 

 

**2014-15 EFL Cup Shrewsbury 1-2 Chelsea**

**_\- I make my rules and we play with my rules. Okay?_ **

**_\- I accept._ **

 

“Strawberry？”

阿扎尔撇撇嘴又吐吐舌头，“Strawberry，Shrewsbury，有什么区别呢？”

阿兹皮利奎塔看了看保质期，把吐司放到手推车里奶酪小山的山顶上。勉强表示“你说的都是对的。”

他们又挑了一会饼干和薯片，最终彼此妥协，选了某种看起来就很不好吃的粗粮饼干和两包肯定很不健康的奇怪口味薯片。然后是啤酒，牛奶，酸奶，果汁。阿扎尔顺手拿了一打最大号的鸡蛋。距离自助结账机还有不到球门宽度的距离，他突然拉住阿兹皮利奎塔的手臂停下脚步，“草莓，我是说真的草莓，樱桃，红色的葡萄还有绿色的葡萄，你喜欢哪一个？”

阿兹皮利奎塔看了看手推车里的苹果和香蕉，不知道这又是什么突发奇想，“没什么特别的偏好吧。”

“不行，必须选一个。”阿扎尔抓着他的手臂轻轻地晃了晃，介于小孩子撒娇和朋友劝你再来一杯，“至少为今晚选一个。”

他突然明白了。

年轻的爸爸牵着两个蹦蹦跳跳的小孩子从他们身边走过去，两个老人互相搀扶着研究货架上的新商品，几个中年人抄起三明治冲向结账柜台，穿着黑色马甲的工作人员照着笔记本清点货物。阿兹皮利奎塔花了半分钟假装自己没有因为阿扎尔的提议感到轻微的惊喜和惊吓的混合冲击。

阿扎尔自作主张拿了樱桃，回去的路上展示了如何用舌头给樱桃梗打结。阿兹皮利奎塔差点开进逆向单行道。

事后证明选哪一个根本不重要，真正好吃的面包可以游刃有余地搭配所有口味的果酱。更何况，接下来的小半年里这个清单被反复试验并不断扩充，波及到更多想到和想不到的浆果。

 

 

 

**2015-16 PL 38 Chelsea 1–1  Leicester City**

**_“I left Lille as a boss and I’d like to leave Chelsea as a boss, if I do leave one day.”_ **

 

他们没有开车回去，顺着训练场旁边的小路，朝相反的方向缓缓踱步。半小时之前，他们分别和俱乐部管理层会面——一线队所有队员都是，表明这个夏窗的意向。桌子中央的柠檬水里悬浮着冰块，偶尔会咔擦一声碎掉。

阿扎尔开门见山地回答了尚未提出的问题，“我不走。”

提问者的节奏被打乱了，很难说正面和负面哪种情绪更多一点。“我也不走。”阿兹皮利奎塔只好接了一句废话。

探究离开或者留下的原因毫无意义。他们是足球运动员。这家俱乐部是切尔西。任何理由在现在的境遇下都可以被正当化，就像所有的意外都能在陈年往事中找到前兆。

沉默持续了很长时间。

某一段不大常走的街道正在翻新，压路机的声音和沥青的气味混合在一起。正午的空气还有凉意，太阳已经过分耀眼。放学的孩子从他们身边跑过。

“回家吗？”

他点点头。

 

 

 

**2016-17 ICC  Real Madrid  3–2  Chelsea**

**_\- See the future or change the past?_ **

**_\- See the future._ **

 

拍摄地点在训练场边缘，是堆放器材设备的角落。阿兹皮利奎塔确信镜头会被迫取景超过三个球门。

非常简单的采访，都是和足球或者日常生活相关的选择题，世界杯和欧冠，熬夜与赖床。被问到香槟还是软饮的时候他诚实地选择了更温和的那个，眼角的余光瞄到跟来凑热闹的阿扎尔，对方无声地表示嘲笑，然后挑起地上的足球开始自娱自乐。

“预见未来还是改变过去？”

阿兹皮利奎塔想了半秒钟。

他来到伦敦的第一年，圣诞赛程尚未开始，之前率队夺得欧冠的迪马特奥下课，贝尼特斯过渡到赛季结束。然后特殊的一个回来了，兰帕德离开，德罗巴归来，他第一次捧起联赛奖杯。紧接着是职业生涯以来最糟糕的九个月。新来的意大利人充满激情和活力，训练的时候恨不得凑到你耳朵旁边告诉你先伸哪条腿。他偶尔还会演练一些任何英超球队都没有踢过的阵型，所有人对新赛季都有那么一点期待。

于此同时，那些曾经隐藏在角落里的，已经蒙上灰尘的巴黎圣日耳曼和皇家马德里突然像雨后的蘑菇，快而多地生长。刚刚结束的国际冠军杯中他们和后者相遇，3-2输掉了比赛，两个进球都来自绯闻的核心人物。

阿扎尔在远处学海豹顶球，成功坚持好几十秒钟之后兴奋地朝他挥手。天气非常好，甚至没有几片云。来的路上，阿扎尔评价他的头发在真正的阳光下会呈现出浅褐色，像小小的鸟窝。

他不知道自己更想让这些蘑菇缩回去，还是预判它们的毒性大小。

对着话筒停顿是很愚蠢的，纠结不可能获得的超能力是更愚蠢的，他匆匆回答预见未来。

他没敢预见这个赛季结束的时候他和阿扎尔捧着联赛冠军奖杯挤在一起拍照，特里在后面路过，被捕捉到中年单身汉看爱情电影的那种不屑。

 

 

**2017-18 FA Cup final Chelsea     1–0  Manchester United**

**_“After the World Cup, I wanted to leave, but in the end I stayed at Chelsea...”_ **

 

阿兹皮利奎塔进来的时候阿扎尔正举着手机录视频欢迎今年加入青训的U9的小学员。红窗帘、白墙和绿草地的常规取景，用力wink的常规表情。他熟练地绕开镜头可能波及的范围，脱下外套搭在沙发上。

他们谈过退役之后的事情，不止一次。面对话筒和摄像机镜头，前往客场的飞机大巴，在鼹鼠河的堤岸遇见切赫……“我肯定回伦敦啊”阿扎尔总是这么讲，大多是跟在“不不不，我不要做教练”之类的句子后面。但没有人验证过这是一个玩笑还是一个承诺。

桌角横七竖八地堆放着马德里高档住宅区的宣传册，集中于西部的La Finca和北侧的La Moraleja。对于某些话题，他们一向闭口不谈又心知肚明。可能的交易最终达成还是很渺茫的事情，几个从事房地产中介的朋友以及库尔图瓦陆续登门拜访。

阿兹皮利奎塔自以为没有冒犯到这座由铜版纸建造的高塔，然而他坐下的一瞬间还是亲眼目睹了房体坍塌。书页打在瓷砖上的声音清脆又响亮，满地都是室内游泳池，袖珍高尔夫球场，复古喷泉和亚热带园林。

“你没事吧？”阿扎尔低着头发送视频。

阿兹皮利奎塔把杂志捡起来，一本本码放整齐，小心不破坏那三四个折角，“没事。”最后一个音节脱口之前，他割破了右手食指，留下一道小而浅的口子。

他们像往常一样分享了晚餐，聊了很多无关紧要的话题。握住汤匙的时候，还能感受到细微的疼痛。

他回到隔壁院子之前，两个人都能看出彼此还想说点什么别的。

但最终也只是互相祝愿在俄罗斯一切顺理。

 

 

 

**2018-2019 Europa League final Chelsea 4-1 Arsenal**

**_“Hazard always showed his desire not to sign for an English team, even if he could have a better contract. He always had this dream to play for Real Madrid. It's a big opportunity for him. He's been amazing for us and I hope he still wins trophies with Real Madrid.”_ **

 

阿兹皮利奎塔说了太多次“马德里”。比他整个赛季加起来的次数还要多。记者提问，大巴车上唱歌，酒店大堂等电梯，跳舞到天亮的这群人挤在露台看日出。就像刚入学的孩子学到第一个新单词，迫不及待地用在所有句子里，哪怕不合时宜。

回答任何一个相关问题的时候，他都用尘埃落定的语气谈及这桩陷入谈判僵局的转会。坎特、威廉、吉鲁甚至当事人本人全部真诚或保守地加上一句“我不清楚未来会发生什么。”

只有他，对着镜头垂下眼睛，微笑着说，“希望他在马德里继续获得冠军。”

2013年的阿姆斯特丹，特里和兰帕德同时捧起奖杯。在欢呼声中，大家挤来挤去，把奖杯传来传去。阿兹皮利奎塔举杯之后递给了还穿着西装的阿扎尔。对方故意踉跄了一下又和他相视而笑。漫天的蓝色彩带，挥舞的旗帜像风帆也像波浪，球场白亮的灯消解了时间和空间的物理学含义，这个瞬间你什么都愿意相信也什么都敢想。

2019年的巴库，他和阿扎尔一起亲吻奖杯，某些越位的想法变成了现实，另一些即将彻底无效。

 

 

 

 **2019** **年夏**

**_Sad to see you leaving my friend @hazardeden_10! Top player and top man! All the best in your new adventure!_ **

**_#ThankYouEden_ **

**_#OnceABlueAlwaysABlue_ **

**_#Legend_ **

阿兹皮利奎塔扔下手机。

比利时对阵哈萨克斯坦的欧洲杯预选赛即将开始。

 

 

 

**2019-2020 La Liga Osasuna v Real Madrid**

**_César Azpilicueta_ **

**_2001-2006_ ** **_Osasuna Youth_ **

**_2006-2007      Osasuna B_ **

**_2007-2010      Osasuna_ **

 

奥萨苏纳不是什么强劲对手，最近几年连续经历升升降降的轮回，去年以第一名的身份升到西甲，今年又徘徊在降级区边缘。阿扎尔和往常一样，过掉很多人，被犯规，对方吃牌，助攻，进球，老式球场只有不到两万人的容量，小小的那片白色为他大声唱歌。

他们很轻易地从萨达尔带走了三分。

回马德里的飞机是明天上午，除了早睡早起的克罗斯，其他人都被队长拉去喝酒。

科瓦西奇说过，喝酒前的莫德里奇和喝酒后的莫德里奇是两个人。

阿扎尔刚点着手里的烟，第二个莫德里奇悄无声息晃到他面前，就像从黑夜中凭空析出了人形的物质。对方摇了摇手，表示自己并不介意，只是站在了上风向一端。房间里的对话和欢笑时不时传出来，约维奇问这附近有什么好吃的好玩的。阿扎尔静静地听着，在心里列出一份当地人都会点头的清单。

即使是年末，即使是深夜，地中海的风依旧夹带着暖意，在这样的天气里醒酒，昏昏沉沉地想干脆睡过去了事。他今天早晨翻过天气预报，这个时节的伦敦，宁可嚼口香糖也不会跑出来一边盯着房檐上的雨滴砸进水坑一边打着冷颤抽烟。

“我觉得你今天状态不大好。”克罗地亚人的语调里还带着醉意，一头金发乱蓬蓬的，好几缕垂到眼睛前面。

“有助攻有进球了，谢谢您期待我争顶破门。”

莫德里奇看了他一眼，低下头笑了笑，“这是你第一次来这里吗？”

阿扎尔诚实地摇摇头。事实上，他可能比队伍里所有人都更熟悉这座球场。即使那些来过十几次的本土球员也不一定知道主队更衣室里有什么细枝末节。如果你的导览在这里度过了完整的童年和少年时光，上了岁数的工作人员都能喊出他的名字并附赠说不完的蠢事，你很容易了解某些不为人知的角落。

他用力吸了一口，抖了抖手指，细小的烟灰落到地上然后熄灭。

“从马德里飞到伦敦要多久？”莫德里奇没有追问他什么时候来过，和谁来过，为什么来过。这是个看似无关的新问题。

“两个半小时。”

“飞莫斯科一半的时间。”

科瓦西奇还说过中场大师什么都知道，或许这句话不限于赛场。

阿扎尔陷入沉默，没有注意到对方在什么时候离开。

 

 

 

**2019-2020 PL Chelsea v Aston Villa**

**_\- Do you prefer fish and chips or paella?_ **

**_\- Hamburger, I prefer hamburger._ **

 

特里走进更衣室和他们轮流拥抱。把对手锋线防到没脾气的路易斯被维拉的助教打了一拳，“等着去伯明翰的时候，看我怎么收拾你们。”

他和阿兹皮利奎塔多说了两句，乱七八糟什么都有，从场上预判拦截机会到场下和队友交流，但总感觉不只是后卫与后卫之间，队长和队长之间的谈话。

在车库分别的时候，特里还是冒出来一句，“不管怎么说，西甲的比赛也比大联盟好看得多。”

阿兹皮利奎塔靠在车门上和老队长说再见，有点拘谨的样子和刚来的时候一模一样。汽车发动之后，车载广播自动跳到卡迪纳塞电台，评论员正在回顾本周比赛，听到助攻榜的时候他轻轻笑了一下。

他可以猜到，这时候天空的演播室里的名宿们正在为切尔西主场艰难拿下维拉唏嘘感慨。除了特里这层关系，更多的是本赛季蓝军跌跌撞撞地前进。奥多伊、奇克和詹姆斯尚不能随队合练，英冠德甲来的小孩还需要适应期。教练的问题，转会禁令的问题，多线作战的问题，紧接着老生常谈又不可避免的阿扎尔的问题。

切尔西有可能留下他吗？内维尔挥舞着手臂论证如果有特里、兰帕德、德罗巴当年的阵容，这桩转会不可能发生。卡拉格夸张地摇头，那可是皇马和齐达内。

这个问题毫无意义又无必诱人，马修·哈丁看台上的季票会员讨论过，社交媒体的各路网友争执过，球队内部的员工私下猜测过。阿兹皮利奎塔一直很清楚。

他转了一下方向盘，距离自家车库还有几百米的时候放缓了速度，旁边的房子既没有卖掉也没有租出去，安安静静地伫立在夜色中。

很久之前有一次天空体育的采访，那种简单好玩的二选一，阿扎尔被问炸鱼薯条和西班牙海鲜饭选哪个

哈，我选汉堡。

阿兹皮利奎塔提前踩下刹车，关掉了广播，明天是赛后休息的日子，他要去看看几个年轻人的恢复情况，接着是和普利西奇拍赞助商的广告，青训来了新的一批小朋友，他还要认真想想该说点什么。现在，他和旁边的房子分享几分钟黑暗和安静。

他已经不太在意那个问题的答案了。

或者说，他从来就没有在意过。

END


End file.
